Brenda Kimobwa
Note: ''This character is created by CureKurogane aka KuroganeBlade.'' Brenda Kimobwa is the holder of the Cheetah Miraculous. She is also 20-year-old Kenyan college student from Mombasa, Kenya who transforms into Lady Duma, with the help of her magical bracelet and her kwami, Chara. She is one of a new characters in CureKurogane's fanfiction series, Miraculous Awakening. Appearance 'Brenda:' Brenda has a 5'7" frame and has a pure cacao skin tone. She has black waist-length hair which she ties into a ponytail with long braided strands posing as her bangs decorated with beads and her eyes are pure dark brown eyes. Her signature outfit is a golden yellow one-shoulder top, a pair of dark-blue tight jeans, and a pair of black suede knee-high boot wedges. Brenda wears a black choker with a golden heart pendant, a pair of small hoop earnings, golden bangle bracelets on her right wrist and her Miraculous on her left wrist. Brenda speaks in a strong Kenyan accent and speaks Swahili, but is also fluent in French, German, and Japanese. 'Lady Duma:' Personality 'Brenda:' Brenda is a serious and responsible girl who is the partner of Woody McCargar. She is the type of person who to keeps her serious stride, but at the same time, she is a nice person to talk to especially when it comes to Marinette and company. She loves the animals and shows pride of her home country, Kenya. Her favorite past time is reading, whether it's a novel or a comic book, and she's a very skilled dancer, exceling in modern, ballet, hip hop, and traditional Kenyan folk dance. Brenda starts to develop a crush on Lionel Oshiba throughout the series. 'Lady Duma:' As Lady Duma, she becomes more outgoing, not to mention fiesty, and very adventurous. She often keeps Emerald Monarch focused in battle since she is his partner. Lady Duma really cares about the people around her, especially her hero peers and isn't afraid of trying to cheer them up whenever they're down. Lady Duma isn't a fan of Chat Noir's cat puns and she too gets annoyed on how much he uses them to impress Ladybug and she often tells him not to get carried away. Speaking of which, Lady Duma is shown to have a thing for Lionheart and she often saves him whenever he's in a pinch. When in battle, Lady Duma is super fast runner and is skilled in hand combat, not to mention having incredible jumping power. History 'Early Life:' Brenda Angelique Hasina Marjani Kimobwa was born In Mombasa, Kenya, the second of four girls to Nbushe and Rafiki Kimobwa. Her family lived in the slums of Mombasa and her parents had struggled to make ends meet and her older sister, Amana had worked tirelessly with mostly her father to help keep the family fed and clothed. Despite this, Brenda is very close to her family, especially her father, whom she grew close with. Brenda is mostly a tomboy and often spends her time playing with the boys and her father would join in with her playing sports while her sisters are often close with her mother. 'Child/Teenage Years:' By the time Brenda turned at least 9 years old, she along with her mother and her sisters moved out of Kenya when she found out that their father has offered a job in Paris, France. Though, they were delighted that they were able to get out of the slums, Brenda wasn't very fond with the idea for she had always considered Kenya her hometown because she had many friends and family living there. By the time her family arrived, she has started to feel like a stranger there: a new city, new people, new culture, and the new language. During her time, may of the children her age became very curious of her and often tried to get along with her while some tried to tease her because of how the way she speaks. This overwhelmed the young Brenda very much, she would often come home upset than happy, stating that she wanted to go home and her parents wold worry about what they should do. As the years passed, Brenda would continue to her disdain towards Paris until one day, she finds out that her father was going to quit his job because of how she felt and she started to realize that he's throwing everything he and the rest of the family were given when they didn't have anything. Seeing her own selfishness, she told him not to quit his job because of her. She started to see how happy everyone else were and feared that everyone would hate her if they had to leave everything they had given behind and apologized for her behavior. However, her parents stated that they would never hate her because of discomfort and would try to make things better for her. 'Present Day:' Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miracusona Category:Female Category:Kurogane Characters Category:Miraculous Awakening